Black Cats Don't Always Bring Bad Luck
by BlossomsOfSakura663
Summary: 3 days... one chance at love, one chance at life... my first fic! plz r&r!
1. Default Chapter

Blossoms Of Sakura: Plz enjoy my first fanfic everyone! It's gonna be a short story w/ three small parts to bare with me! Plz R&R!  
  
Black Cats Don't Always Bring Bad Luck  
  
There was once a stray black cat. She was young, determined and strong spirited. But her life was missing something. It was too dull, too much of the same thing over and over again, routine, daily. She wished and she prayed for a change, something new, and something exciting. One day, someone responded to her plea. She woke up one morning feeling, different, although she didn't know why at first. Then she got up. She stood on her two back legs and looked down. She stood at least 5 feet from the floor.  
  
"What's wrong with me?" the cat thought at she looked around puzzled. She looked to the ground and saw her back paws, or feet, I should say. They were human feet. She examined the rest of her. She was human! She was tall, slim and fair with long flowing black hair down past her shoulder blades. She looked in the mirror to find that her face was slightly flat, not the prettiest one that she had ever seen, but it would do and her large almond shaped black eyes roamed around and examined everything. She also wore black clothes; a long sleeved bow neck shirt and a mini skirt. On her feet were small black sandals and she looked to be around 18 years old. As she was examining her new body, she heard a voice. It seemed powerful and almighty. It spoke to her.  
  
"I have given you a new chance, a second life for I know you to be discontent with the one you previously had. Am I not correct?"  
  
"Yes," said the cat, who was now a girl, "but who are you?"  
  
"That does not matter. Go out and enjoy your new life but here this. You must fall in love with a human in three days. If you do, and he kisses you, you can stay a human for as long as you live. But if you do not succeed, you will die."  
  
"Me? Die?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I won't die," said the girl as she felt the presence of the voice slipping away. 


	2. Day One: First Encounters

Blossoms of Sakura: I really wasn't sure whether to make this a one shot, or have 3 really short parts and a prologue... whatever ^_____^  
  
Arigatou gozaimasu to modern-eponine for reviewing! It really gave me motivation to continue since I wasn't sure whether I should or not...   
  
Ja ne! enjoy!  
  
Day 1:  
  
The girl tried to get up. Her legs were wobbly, unused and she was not used to balancing on her hind legs. But she eventually got up and stepped outside.   
  
It was a beautiful day. The streets were busy as cars and trucks spend by on the highway and the girl looked around bewildered. It was true, she had seen all of these things before, but now that she was a part of them, it was a whole different story. She looked around at all of the tall skyscrapers as the light of the sun reflected off their glass walls. She looked at the tallest and prettiest of them all, one particular building that seemed to have an extra shine to it than the others had. On the top were 2 big letters. A "K" and a "C".  
  
The girl strolled around, not sure about what she should do first. Then she remembered that she only had three days to fall in love so she ran off. Something drew her in the direction of that tall building so she ran over to it.   
  
The doorman, who usually shooed her off, now welcomed here with a cheerful "Good morning, Miss," as he held the door for her to step inside.  
  
She ran in the building, wondering what she was going to do first. But in her haste and excitement, she bumped into something, or actually someone, and knocked him over, sending papers flying.  
  
"Oh shit, I'm so sorry," exclaimed the girl as she tried to gather up the loose papers. But her hands were also clumsy so she didn't have very much success.  
  
"Just stay out of my way," returned the voice. It was dark and cold. "Who are you anyway?"  
  
The girl looked up into the face of her human-punching bag. He was so handsome. He looked about 22, had short brown hair and deep dark blue eyes that pierced through her skin and straight to her heart. Chills went up her spine as he coldly returned her stare. He looked at her and she could not tell what he was thinking, but he was thinking about this new girl. There was something about her, he didn't know what, but it made him feel funny, so unlike himself.  
  
"Um..." said the girl. "My name..."  
  
"You do have a name, don't you?" he said menacingly.  
  
"Uh, yeah, of course I do," she said. "It's uh, Cat... yeah, that's it."  
  
"Well, 'uh Cat' I suggest you just get out of my way so I can clean this up and get on with my work. I'm a very busy man."  
  
"Mr. Kaiba," said a man, who was probably an employee, "your secretary has just called in sick with pneumonia."  
  
"So his name is Kaiba. That must have been why there is a 'K' on the top of this building."  
  
"Aw fuck," he said irritably. "Now I'm gonna be late and I have more work to do."  
  
"I- I can help," replied Cat. "Or I can at least try. I really want to make up for my screw up and I catch on quick. Please let me help."  
  
"Fine," Kaiba retorted, "but only because I don't have anyone else to help me work right now. Follow me."  
  
Cat nodded her head and followed Kaiba up the short flight of stair and to the elevators. They got in and went straight up to the top floor. There was a huge office there.   
  
"Wow," Cat said. "This is amazing."  
  
"Get used to it 'cause you're gonna be here for a while 'til I can find a replacement."  
  
Kaiba showed Cat to the secretary's desk. There she sat here down in front of the computer and heaved a large pile of papers in front of here.  
  
"I want you to copy these papers onto another document as answer all of my phone calls," Kaiba instructed. "Just say, 'Seto Kaiba's office or something like that." He walked into the office.  
  
"Yes Mr. Kaiba," she said.  
  
Cat was kind of confused at first. But she had seen people using computers before in the library around the ally so she knew a few things. She used the mouse to click the button on the screen that read "new document" and just pressed a button on the keyboard for every letter that had the same symbol on it. She gradually developed her typing skills got faster and faster until she was really quite good. Luckily for her, there were no phone calls. She had no idea about how to use one of those. By the end of the day, half the stack of papers was complete. Seto Kaiba stepped out of his office.  
  
"Pretty good for a rookie," was all that he said to her as he reviewed her work. "You can go now. Be back here tomorrow."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Kaiba," was all that she could say.  
  
"By the way," Kaiba interrupted, as she was about to walk through the door, "my cooperation has a dinner party tomorrow for the whole day. It's black tie so come wearing something decent."  
  
"I don't own any dresses," she said shyly. "These are the only clothes I have."  
  
"What, did they get lost on a plane?' he said sarcastically.  
  
Cat just looked confused.  
  
"Never mind," he said, "I'll find something. Just get here by 8:00 tomorrow."  
  
Cat nodded and returned to the ally. She had small aching feeling in her chest, just below her fifth rib. She lay down to rest.  
  
"One day down," she counted, "and two to go." 


End file.
